The Salvaged Angel
by Callus Wyndry
Summary: This is a story about Future Chris, set in an alternate reality where he lives but can not return to the future as it is no longer his future anyways. Has Chris or the Future truely been Salvaged at all?
1. Chapter 1

**The Salvaged Angel**

**Prologue: The Angel's Salvation**

_By Callus Wyndry_

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters contained within the show. I am most certainly not profiting from this story in any way, save a few reviews that may increase my self esteem (hopefully).

This story is, as all fanfics ever written if you think about it set in an alternate reality. In this reality the police arrive a bit sooner and Chris is still alive when they do. Gideon isn't quite dead yet once they leave though. You'll see.

Chris Halliwell laid on a bed on the second floor of the Halliwell manor, bleeding to death. His father had orbed out with the intention of finding Gideon and Wyatt only a short while before. _It won't help, _Chris thought to himself, _he'll never find Gideon in time to heal me before I die. _Chris closed his eyes and soaked in the shallow feel of his own breath. _So this is what it feels like to die. Somehow I figured it'd hurt a lot less._ Not that it truly mattered, the whole thing would be over soon, Chris just hoped that Leo could save Wyatt before it was too late. He opened his eyes to see Paige practically skipping towards the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs. "That'll be the police, they'll have come to kill you no doubt. You really shouldn't have done that you know." Chris watched in horror as his own aunt opened the door to let his doom inside, well maybe not his doom, since that was probably the hole in his side, but semantics don't really factor in when someone has come to kill you. "He's almost dead officers, no more than a few minutes, but I understand if you legally HAVE to shoot him." Chris noted that her voice was practically a sing-song version of its former self. One of the cops approached his bed as his eyes closed and his vision was lost to the blackness of the coming and going unconsciousness that had been plaguing him for the last few moments. The cop put his fingers to Chris' throat and failed to feel the young man's weakened pulse. The cop straightened and shook his head. "No pulse." The law enforcers all turned and began to move down the stairs. "I'm sorry for your loss." One of them tossed at Paige. "Oh so am I but he shouldn't have broken the law of course." Ten minutes passed until Chris came back to the land of those still aware, and even then he most likely wouldn't have if he hadn't started to violently cough up blood. Paige turned around and looked back into the room she was exiting in surprise. "Oh no. You're not dead yet. Should I call the police back? They've only just left. I mean they do STILL need to shoot you after all."

Chris lifted his hand, all that he could at this point. "Don't bother," he paused to cough up some more blood. "I'm pretty much dead already. I just want you to know that I'm sorry I couldn't save Wyatt and the future." He coughed even more blood up onto himself. "But Wyatt's fine, he's with Gideon." Paige injected. Once he had another pause in the whole dying thing he was busy with Chris continued, "Just promise me that you'll tell mom that I'm so," more coughing and blood "that I'm so," Blood and Coughing "So very sor…" He had one final fit of coughing and then was still.

As Paige watched Chris struggle in his last coughing fit a wave of panic spread over her, soon the panic was joined by it's brethren: sadness; doubt; regret; guilt; and finally the horror of the situation asserted itself squarely in her mind as Chris' eyes began to glaze over. "Shit! No!" She shot forward and was soon holding the body of her nephew in her arms. "Chris! Chris! Answer me Chris! You can't be dead. You can't!" Her hands grasped at the wound as if they were finally trying to stop the blood, which was no longer flowing out. "Oh god! If only I could," She never finished her sentence because at that moment a light began to radiate from her hands and spread across Chris' stomach. Soon the wound and the clothes he wore were whole once more.

Chris' eyes widened and he sat up with a startled gasp. His eyes darted from left to right then back again in surprise and panic, shock played across the features of his face. "But? How?" His eyes met the same look of shock when they locked with Paige's eyes. "But I was DEAD!"

**_Author's Note: _**_Well this is my first submission so be sure to review me up. I'm still learning how this works and I can't promise complete consistancy with this so you'll have to bear with me. Flames will be read and laughed at. This is your only warning this story will contain themes that not everyone will be down with, mainly slash, homophobia, rape, and demon witch nookie. Deal with it or don't read it. I am aware that characters most likely are and will be OOC, remember this is MY interpretation of these characters and as I am not a writer from the show please don't complain about that. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy _The Salvaged Angel_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Salvaged Angel**

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

_By Callus Wyndry_

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any of these characters, short of the ones I made for this story. I am still not making any money from this. It just makes me happy, so please don't sue me.

_**Author's Notes: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and shame on those who didn't. Just kidding, I know there really wasn't much to comment on. I hope to adjust that very soon._

Chris hurried around P3 looking as if he was up to his eyes in problems. "Jake," he called out to one of the three bartenders of the club, "I need you to go down to the store room and bring up three more cases of Heinekens." He turned to another one, "Maria please go offer the band a round of drinks on the house. Tell them that I apologize for the current delays." He finally turned to face the squat, balding man who had been trailing after him for the last three errands. "Now, Lenny, what were you just saying the problem was again?"

The man that was referred to as Lenny scowled at Chris. "It's Frank. You **know** that Mr. Perry, and I was attempting to bring it to your attention that you have so far as to now neglected to fulfill all terms of the contracts you have signed with my clients. I am afraid Mr. Perry, that my clients will be unable to play your venue tonight or at any future point."

Chris sighed and unintentionally rolled his eyes. "You mean the candy bar thing?" Frank nodded and Chris' eyes widened slightly. "Look Lenny, you and I both know that that's a ridiculous demand. What band in this universe demands three dozen Whatchamacallit bars?"

Frank looked very much like he did **NOT **know. "It would appear as my clients do," the unhappiness was evident in Frank's tone. "Now as you have failed to adhere to the terms of their contract, I am afraid that Boarding School Rejects will be forced to cancel their first gig since they began. If you, as acting manager, have decided to ruin this establishment's fine reputation then far be it from me to stand in your way, but I refuse to allow this spot on your record to tarnish the record of my band by proxy. I have heard buzz around the club that the previous manager is here and I happen to know for a fact that she is also the owner of the establishment. I am left to wonder if it would be at all possible to discuss this matter with her."

Chris sighed heavily before he allowed a smile to grace his features. He snaked an arm around frank's shoulder and spoke lightly, "Lenny, Lenny, Lenny. Walk with me." He guided the two of them off through the club, be wary to avoid the "Halliwell booth". "Lets make a deal, you go and let the band know to start setting up, and I'll go see what I can't do about this little chocolate crisis." Frank opened his mouth, ready to spew more legalese but Chris cut him off with the grace of a puma. "Lenny, I can call you Lenny can't I?" He continued before frank had a chance to correct him again, "between you and I, I completely understand your devotion to the contractual deal. In fact I already have somebody out picking the candy up as we speak. It should be here any minute now, so if you go and have the boys start to warm up for the first set, I can personally guarantee that the candy will be here waiting for them when they are finished." Chris noticed Paige waving him over from the booth that the sisters always sat at. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a few other matters that could also stand attending to." He released his hold on Franks shoulders and wandered over to the table. "What's up?"

Phoebe produced a cupcake from under the table as Chris approached and lit the candle on top of it. All three Halliwell woman yelled surprise as the cupcake was lit. "Aw," Chris smiled at the cupcake before blowing it out. "What's the occasion?"

Paige lifted her glass in a toast, "to Chris and six great months as manager of P3." Piper and Phoebe raised their own glasses and Chris raised the one that Piper had handed him.

"Can you believe it's really been a half a year since you took over running this place," Phoebe asked smiling? Piper stood and hugged her son, "I'm still getting over the profit margin increases." "I," Paige added, "just love the fact that P3 has become the hottest club in the city. Chris you've done an amazing job. Chris flushed from embarrassment.

Leo's voice came from behind where Chris was standing, "I agree. You've done an excellent job Chris. I'm very proud of you." He wrapped Chris in a hug. Chris was obviously tense during the display of emotion.

"Okay Leo," Chris still refrained from calling Leo dad, "I've got a lot of things I have to get done."

Leo let the hug fall flat along with his voice. "Of course you do. At any rate we should be picking the boys up from Victor's house soon anyways." He walked to the door, "I'll start the van." He was clearly a very unhappy man.

Piper looked at her son and frowned, " Chris, why can't you get along with Leo. I understand that he wasn't a very good father from in your time but can't you forgive him? He's been doing nothing but trying to make things right since he found out. He's not the Leo of your world."

Chris let out a defeated sigh before answering, "I know Piper but, it's a lot harder to let go of the pain than one would think. Tell Leo that I'll come by for and early lunch at the manor tomorrow, we can talk then." The two embraced and Piper kissed Chris on the cheek. Chris hugged Paige and Phoebe as well before the sisters left to meet Leo in the van.

Frank waked up behind Chris as he was bidding farewell to the Halliwells and cleared his throat rather loudly to get Chris' attention. "I do not think, Mr. Perry, that you truly understand the gravity of the situation at hand."

Chris turned, obviously unhappy for the interruption. "Yes, Lenny, I do." He turned hastily away. "Excuse me while I go see about your candy." He walked away not giving Frank a chance to say anything else and stepped into a small maintenance closet before orbing out to get the candy bars in question.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

His Name is Lei Taite. He had first seen the band in some dive bar that he couldn't even remember the name of now. The cheap booze they served and a very particular clientele that the bar had catered to on certain nights had first drawn him in. He didn't love, hell he didn't even particularly like the music that the band put out, but he was addicted to the emotions and energy that the music inspired in the youth that was quickly becoming obsessed with itHe'd been following the band since the first time he'd heard them play, he'd left the dive bar when they had, after their second gig there, and by the fourth gig he'd heard he was helping the band as a roadie of sorts.

The bands equipment had already been set up for the night and Lei sat at a table and was looking around the club to get an idea of what, and who to expect in tonight. The club seemed amazing to say the least all on it's own but all of that fell away the moment Lei's eyes fell on the young manager. A smile crossed Lei's face as he watched the young man deal with Frank. He chuckled quietly to himself to witness the unbreakable Frank thrown completely off by being called Lenny. Lei averted his eyes slightly when the young man approached a table of young woman but not for long. The way the young man carried himself around them it was obvious that he was not attracted to any of them, in fact it was more like family.

He raised an eyebrow when the young man walked into what lei, from his angle, could clearly see was a broom closet after assuring 'Lenny' that he'd be back with the candy soon. It was all made clear to Lei when he saw a blue glow from the slightly cracked doorway. The decision was made in Lei's head. He'd be leaving the band and staying in San Fransico for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Salvaged Angel**

**Chapter Two: The Engagement**

_By Callus Wyndry_

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any of these characters, short of the ones I made for this story. I am still not making any money from this. It just makes me happy, so please don't sue me.

**Author's Note:**_ I know I've skipped a lot of the affair, but this story is not about how Chris and Lei find each other or even how they fall in love. It is about what that love can do and how that love can survive. I also know this is a short chapter. I felt good, was on a roll and then poof it died. I decided to throw his up there as is because if I wait any longer to do so I may not finish it. Believe it or not re-reading the old ones and starting a new chapter is currently less daunting in my eyes than finishing this one. Hope to have more up soon._

Chris walked into P3 where Lei was standing behind the bar. He practically bounced up to the lithe young man; he swiped the long brown hair out of his lovers face and kissed him deeply. "Guess what." The smile that rested in Lei's amethyst eyes betrayed the frown on his face, "I don't know… you're gonna tell your family about me? Everything about me." Chris's smile fell. "Are you crazy, first off they'd never accept that I'm dating a guy, not to mention that I'm dating a half demon, especially one whose demonic heritage is known to be a demon of rape, mental and physical rape."

It was Lei's turn to frown. "You know damn well Mr. Perry that I am not ruled by being half demon like most others are. I'm not like that guy Cole you told me about. I'm all just me; I'm not split into two separate halves. Besides, I hate lying to your mother. She seems so happy to see us together." Chris interjected, "believe me, she wouldn't be if she knew you were a man. I know, from experience."

Lei quickly changed tact to avoid bringing up hurtful memories in the man he loved. "So what is the big surprise?" Chris smirked. 'I got us reservations at Chantal's." Lei didn't look all that impressed. "Wow! When are they for, next year?" Chris's smirk widened before he answered, "no, smart ass, they're for tonight."

Lei's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "How the hell did you?" Chris waved his hand nonchalantly, "you just have to know when to name drop." Lei's eyes narrowed at the man before him, "how did you really?" Chris sighed, "I had to promise to book the manager's son's band." Lei laughed out loud. "Snot's Revolution Live at P3! I can see your mother's face already." Chris shook his head, "doesn't matter. Go home and get ready, Vicki's going to cover your shift. Meet me back here at 7:45." Lei looked taken aback, "where are you going? I thought we could both use a shower." Chris frowned, I have some things to take care of before I meet you here, just go." Lei frowned and disappeared in a small puff of black tendril-like smoke. Chris looked around the empty bar one last time before he orbed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lei and Chris sat across from one another at a small table in an uncomfortable posh restaurant. A half filled wine glass sat in front of Lei and Chris was rapidly downing the contents of his own. "Chris, I think you should go a bit easier on that stuff. It's you fourth glass." Chris smiled as he sat the glass down. "I'm aright sweetie, don't worry about me." Lei looked less than convinced. "What's going on here tonight Chris? First you practically commit suicide by promising that Snot's Revolution can play at the club just to get reservations at some restaurant that I don't even like. Then you down four glasses of wine before the main course is finished. And the final straw was calling me Sweetie; you know as well as I do we don't do pet names. I thought that after a year of being together, after moving in together, we'd be past all this impressing bull shit."

Chris frowned, things were not going as he had pictured them going. "Well," Chris began, "I really wanted tonight to be memorable. I wanted it to be perfect when I asked you to marry me." Lei opened his mouth to tell Chris that it was going to be memorable for all the wrong reasons when the bulk of what was said hit him. "You, what? Huh?" Lei's brain finally caught up with him. "Of course I'll marry you." Lei was out of his seat and in Chris's in a flash. Chris held out the ring, a solid gold band with four small jewels: a ruby; an emerald; a sapphire; and an amethyst. "I know you don't like diamonds." Lei was clearly happy as he tackled Chris's lips with his own. When they finally broke apart Lei spoke first as Chris put the ring onto his finger. "I love you so much Mr. Halliwell. I can't wait to be Mrs. Christopher Perry." Chris frowned, "I hope you can settle for being that in only the non-legal sense of it. It's not exactly legal for us to marry, so I was thinking we'd just have a hand fasting done." "Sure why not, you're mom can perform the ceremony." Chris started, "I um I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean they don't know about you and all." "Nonsense Chris, I won't do it unless your mom or one of your aunts does it, and that's final." A waiter, quickly walked over and placed the check on the table disrupting the mood. He stalked away angrily and Lei giggled, "You don't suppose they heard me do you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
